Hepatic Iron Concentration (HIC), Hepatic Iron Index (HII), and HIC/age in years have been used to identify patients with genetic hemochromatosis and to predict the presence of cirrhosis. These results were confrimed by measuring HIC and HII in 202 patients by using atomic absorption spectrophotometry. Based on these results, HIC and HII clearly differentiate genetic hemochromatosis from other types of liver disease.